pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial 1
Professor Ivory.jpg|"Are you a boy or a girl?" Hey there, kiddies. I'm Professor Ivory, the Official Professor of the Minto Region. Nice to me cha!. Today, we will be going over the basics of this Wikia and basically BEFORE GETTING STARTED. Don't be shy. Everyone except for me doesn't bite. Also, don't be scared to ask someone for help because they will (or better be) glad to help! Okay, without further ado, let's move on. First Things First I'm The Realest I know everyone wants to jump into the juicy things first, but that can get you in big trouble if you don't know what you're doing. So, the first thing I will tell you to do is to read the... RULES!! That's right. You still have to follow rules. They're wherever you go! The rules aren't scary. It may seem long, but they're not that bad. If you have any questions over those, feel free to ask an Admin such as the amazing Leengard Ustan aka the Founder of this special wikia. Or you can ask plain 'ol super fantastic Legendarybluescarf. (I heard that you can call him Legend, Blue, or Scarf for short. Cool, right?) Second Chances If I haven't scared you off by now then congratulations. You have officially graduated from the Kiddie Pool, Kiddies. Exciting! Back on topic, I guess the next important thing is knowing where to go aka Categories! You can find important Characters such as Rein Flachland or Kira in the Trainer Class Category which you can find in at the top of the page in that bar thingy. Take some time to look through characters. Gather inspiration. I don't know. We'll get into making pages in the next Tutorial. Third Time's the Charm Ooh, I almost forgot! Templates! A wikia without templates is like Earth without the earth. Get it? Good. What was that? Huh? You say you're a total noob and don't know anything about templates? Okay? I was expecting that. Templates are little... things... that we're to lazy to type out manually each time so we make it once and bla bla bla. I'll just direct you to the main wikia because I'm too lazy to explain it all. You can read that boring stuff here . Though, I did want to go over some basic stuff. For this wikia, we have a few standard Templates that you will absolutely need to thrive. They are also on the home page. Template:Fanon Infobox: Characters(Trainers, Prof. Coordinators, etc.) Template:VillainInfoBox: Evil Organizations (Team Rocket, Team Flare, Team Gaia, etc.) Template:Parent Tab: For making those extra tabs at the top of the page. Template:Type: For making fire or electric or other types. Template:ItemBox: Dedicated to Items (Poke Ball, Oran Berry, Pokedex, etc.) Template:RegionBox: Used when making regions. (Kanto, Kalos, Nonaf, etc.) Template:City: Required for Cities and Towns. (Castelia, Snowbelle, Celestic, etc.) Fourth is Final Alright. I think I've covered everything on BEFORE GETTING STARTED. If you have any questions, leave a comment and I or someone else, will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and have a great day. For More Reading, feel free to check out *'Tutorial 2' which covers making two types of Characters. *'Tutorial 3' which goes over Locations such as Regions, Cities, Towns, Buildings, etc. *'Tutorial 4' will covers items and miscellaneous stuff. *